


Forget and Remember

by LoneWarfstache



Series: Darkstache Oneshots [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Memory relapse, Pain, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWarfstache/pseuds/LoneWarfstache
Summary: Wilford would wake up from nightmares as a different person. Dark always tried to take care of it but it always ended the same. That didn't stop him from trying to help.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Series: Darkstache Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Forget and Remember

Dark was used to waking up like this. The gun pressed against some point of his body, the threat of death at any wrong move, the room too dark to see who was wanting him dead. He knew though. Wilford wakes up during the darkest part of the night, wondering why he was with a darker Damien instead of Celine. It was a recurring pattern.

“You have some damn explaining to do, old friend,” Wilford said. Dark sat up slowly, knowing that any sudden movements could get him shot. “Why the hell are you in my bed and where is your sister?”

“Wil, buddy--”

“Don’t you buddy me.” Dark lifted his chin as the gun pressed against his throat. The metal was cold, icy even. Wil always was a creative one when it comes to murder, choosing the most unusual spots. He knew that there was no way his lover was going to calm down in this state of mind. This wasn’t Wilford right now. This was the Colonel.

“William, this isn’t what you think.”

“Then why the hell are you in my bed?” Darkiplier was shoved onto his back. Wilford was remembering back to a time where things were ok. Things were fine. When no one was hurt and no one died.

“I don’t have an answer you would like.”

“She ran off, didn’t she? And you both decided to play some sick joke on me! That’s what happened isn’t it?”

“No William, that isn’t--” There was a sharp pain on Dark’s cheek that spread through the side of his face, a pressure on his hips from Wilford sitting on him, a hand around his throat that was squeezing too tightly for comfort. The gun was pressed just under his eye now. Dark could barely make out Wilford’s features. His silhouette was towering above him, angry, betrayed, murderous. The gun was still icy cold against his skin and it made Dark more aware of it. The only light in the room was coming from the eyes of the man wanting him dead, shining brightly although there was no light. He knew that Wil was going to pull the trigger. Wil always does.

“Then what the hell is it, huh?” Dark couldn’t think of what to say. How does he explain it this time? He has tried so many different excuses before this night.

“What do you want me to say, William? You never believe me.” Dark said. He felt like he was giving up in a way, telling Wilford this, but he didn’t know what else he could say. Darkiplier has tried to explain to him, has tried to play along, has tried to get him back to sleep. None of it has worked.

“What do you mean ‘I never believe you’? This hasn’t happened before.” Wilford felt confused and he didn’t like it. That curling feeling in his chest from not knowing, not understanding what was being told to him. It was a snake that was slithering, squirming, and trying to suffocate him.“This is the first time.”

“That’s because you forget. You forget during this time.” Dark slowly put one hand on both of his wrists. His touch was gentle and caring, confusing Wilford more. The skin was cool and light, full of love that Wilford didn’t remember causing. “You forget about us… you forget that Celine is gone. You forget that--”

“Shut up.” The gun pressed against his throat again, Dark’s grey hand still on his wrist. Wil was itching to pull the trigger. Shoot his best friend for trying to mess with his head with whatever false care is. “I may be crazy but I am not stupid Damien! You can’t just use that horrible excuse on me and expect me to believe it!”

“William, I’m not--”

“I said shut up!” Dark was prepared to get shot but instead Wilford yanks his wrist out of his grasp and pins down Dark’s hand. Anger was there. Hurt, betrayal, confusion all twisting around his chest and stomach. He didn’t understand. “Why won’t you tell me the truth? Why did you both do this to me? Why are you doing this?”

“William, I…” Dark saw those eyes glaze over and felt the grip on his wrist loosen. Carefully, he pulled his hand free. Dark touched his face to wipe away the tears, hating to think that he was crying because of Dark. For a moment it seemed like he remembered. Wil turned his face into the calm hand wiping away the salty water coming from him. “I’m sorry.”

“Like hell you are.” Wilford punched him. Warm knuckles came in contact with his cheekbones and pain bloomed all over that part of his face again. He was dragged out of the bed with a harsh ‘get up’ and tossed into the wall. This was new. This hadn’t happened before. Wilford has never dragged him out of bed just to beat him. Dark was scared. The weight in his chest made him want to stop breathing as he watched his boyfriend throw his gun aside. He knew this would hurt. Wilford just might end up strangling him this time instead of just shooting him. All because Dark had possibly pushed it too far trying to get Wilford to remember.

“Wil, think about this--” His head hit the wall when Will grabbed his throat. It hurt, a blunt pain that lingered as the other spoke.

“I have.” And then it started. A series of punches to his face, chest, and stomach that would bruise by morning. His nose gets broken, his lip busted, his chest and abdomen in pain. Wilford just let out all the nasty feelings he had.

“Wilford please--”

“Who is that?” He paused, confused. That name sounded familiar like it was how someone might address him to get his attention. He watched Dark pant softly from the pain as he looked up, eyes pleading with him.

“You… It’s you… Please remember…” This seemed to just anger Wilford more.

“That isn’t me,” Wil said before punching him one last time. Dark slumped against the wall when he was released, quietly groaning as he placed an arm over his stomach. He didn’t see Wilford bend down. Didn’t see him pick up the gun. Dark didn’t know he was in danger until he was pushed against the wall again.

“Will wait--” Dark only had a moment to feel the cold metal press against his neck before the trigger was pulled. The sound shattered the silence that protected the manor. Wilford watched him slide down the wall and lay limp. Wilford was breathing heavily for a moment while he watched. Then it hit him.

“What did I… Oh god… Damien…” Will knelt to the floor and tried to wake him up. He lifted Dark’s face and tried to stop the bleeding. The blood was oozing, black and thick like sludge. Like it was fermented. It slid through his fingers and down his hand. He pulled away, staring at his blood-covered hand. Just before he fainted, he whispered, “What have I done…”

Silent seconds passed in the room. There was no movement from either being. Wilford wasn’t going to wake up any time soon after he had seen what he had done. Then Dark opened his eyes. He looked at Wil, something sad in his eyes, before getting up. With what little strength he had left, Dark lifted his lover and got him back in bed. This was a painful and long process for him. The pain that Dark was in was by far the worst that Wilford has caused before. He didn’t blame him though. He wasn’t angry or hurt. He didn’t hate him. Dark understood. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom and office of their resident doctor. Chances are that everyone woke up from the gunshot. They know what must have happened.

“Dark…” Dr.Iplier stared at the man in both shock and sympathy. The doctor had Google in the room with him as a security measure in times like this. “Can you speak?”

“He was shot in the throat. I don’t think that he can, Edward.” Google said in annoyance. Dark shot the android a look, scolding him without saying anything.

“Come here. Let’s see the damage.”

***

When Wilford woke up in the morning, chipper and happy, Dark was still laying in bed sleeping. Wil took a moment to admire his boyfriend. Dark tends to sleep without a shirt but he was surprised to see that he had put one on. ‘When did he do that?’ he wondered.

“Good morning my dear,” Wilford muttered softly into Dark’s ear. He wrapped an arm around his waist gently. “What happened during the night that made you change your attire?”

Dark didn’t respond. He couldn’t.

“Silent treatment I--” Wilford went to kiss his neck and saw the white gauze wrapped around Dark’s throat. “Did you hurt yourself?”

It was a while before Dark nodded, leading Wilford to think that Dark was still asleep for a moment.

“How did you do that?” Wil went to turn him but Dark got up, keeping his back to him. Dark was doing the best he could to hide the bruises before he got makeup on. “Did someone hurt you? Tell me darkling.”

Wilford had sat up and frowned when Dark shook his head in response. The poor man was worried about his boyfriend. What happened while he was asleep? Did someone attack Dark? Why had Dark not woken him up to get his help?

“Tell me when you are ready my love,” Wilford said. Dark nodded slowly in response to that. He knew Wilford wasn’t going to leave it alone but for now, Wil would stop asking questions. Dark took his clothes out of the closet and chose to change in the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

“The host calmly replies that it is he and asks if he may enter.”

“Come on in dear boy!” Wilford sat up properly in his bed, tossing his legs over the side. The door opened and Host strolled in with his narrations. “What brings you here this fine morning?”

“The host was hoping to catch Darkiplier before he went to work, however, it is evident that he had just missed the ego. He inquires how Wilford Warfstache has slept?”

“I have slept well! Straight throughout the night!” Will stood up and stretched… Then he thought of something.

“Wilford Warfstache wonders in his mind if the host knows what happened to his dear Darkiplier while he was asleep. He wants to ask Host if he knows anything.”

“Well… Do you?”

“The host suggests that Wilford goes and asks Google, but waits for later in the day to confront the android. The manor is still awakening, some awake while others not.”

“And he is still charging? What was he doing all night?” Wilford laughed as he went to change.

“The host warns that Wilford will not be happy when he finds out what has happened to his boyfriend. It is better to wait when most others are gone then when some are still asleep.” Wilford faltered, his smile dropping. What did he mean? When Will turned to ask the question the host was gone.

“What…?” Now he was worried. Who had hurt dark? What had they done to him? Why would anyone hurt him when all he had done is help them all? Wil tried to think of who has been upset with Dark lately that would do this. Yes, he grounded Yan but that kid adores him and would never lay a finger on Dark. The host himself wouldn’t have given a warning if it was him. None of the googles would dare to try either. He focused so much on this fact that he didn’t know that Dark had returned until his arms wrapped around his waist. “Oh! Hello love.”

Dark gently kissed from his shoulder to his cheek. Will smiled softly as he played with the dark hair next to his face. 

“So, how are you feeling? Thumbs up, thumbs down?” Dark put a thumbs up, thankful that Wil isn’t asking why he can’t speak. He watched his boyfriend as he turned in Dark’s arms. The kiss he was given was soft, heartfelt, even sad. Dark knew something was wrong. His eyes asked what his voice couldn’t. “I’m ok… yeah… Don’t you worry about my dearest edge lord. You worry about you.”

Dark’s whole face screamed ‘excuse me’ when Will called him edge lord. He wanted so badly to call him a gumball or cotton candy or bubbles. Dark cursed the fact that he couldn’t speak currently. Wilford was laughing at his reaction as he pulled away and went to change.

***

It was late afternoon. The halls are being traveled with smiles and laughter on whoever was walking. Wilford was trying to keep his smile. Being a showman, this came easily to him like a second face. He hasn't let anyone know that he has been watching them all closely. Trying to figure out who had hurt Darkiplier, Wil has questioned each person and tried to figure out who was acting differently. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could learn through his observations. The Jims were as rambunctious as ever, Bim Trimmer was still trying to have ‘hire my ass’ aired, and all the others were all going on as they normally would. He has decided to finally go to Google IRL to find out what had happened last night.

“Well hello, there Google! Are you having a swell day?”

“What do you want?” Google asked, getting a serious look from Wilford in the drop of a pin. It scared the android that the shift happened so suddenly.

“What happened last night?” The tone that the words were wrapped in was chilling, made all the worse knowing they come from Wilford of all people. Google tried to remain unphased as he answered him.

“I am not at liberty to tell-”

“Ok Google.” Wilford saw the discomfort and anger at those words being uttered. Google wasn’t able to move or speak. “Show me what happened last night.”

And right there in the living room, a hologram played. There was a bedroom. Dark and Wilford were sleeping. There was no one around. Wil expected Dark to get up. That is what he was waiting for. Instead, much to his surprise and horror, Wilford was the one who woke up first. He could hear him calling for Celine as he jerked up in bed. Wil had to watch as he looked at his boyfriend and pulled out his gun. He had to listen as Dark tried to get him to understand what was going on. Wilford had to watch-

“I did that… I did…” He slowly sat down on the couch. The hologram was still playing and Wilford was crying as the scene played. He jumped when the gun went off, even covered his mouth as a dry sob came out. “Oh my god.”

It finally finished playing and Google went to swing at him. Then he saw how utterly destroyed Wil was after seeing that. The android felt like that was enough pain to make up for what Wilford had just done. He started walking away.

“Wait…”

“What?”

“Have I… Is there… Is there more?”

“Yes.” Wil dropped his head into his hands and quietly sobbed into his hands. He hurt Dark. He is the reason he was like this. He was the reason Dark is in physical pain. He didn’t even remember doing this! How long has he gotten up in the middle of the night and shot him? Why has he never remembered doing this? What had caused and pushed him to do this? Google watched him for a moment before leaving the room. Minutes passed in relative silence as Wilford cried out some of his heartaches. Then he stood up from the couch. Wil knew Darkiplier was still in his office. He was going to talk to him about this. Wilford needed to know…

“Dark…” The man lifted his head, pausing in the paperwork he was doing. Wilford was a welcome sight for his tired, burning eyes. He motioned him over. “I…”

Dark watched Wilford as he walked to his side, clearly upset. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his drawer, writing a question down.

_What is wrong my darling?_

Wilford read the note before holding up the wet rag in his hand. Dark got a worried look on his face, leaning away when Wilford went to wipe his face with the rag.

“Don’t move.” Dark went to protest in writing but Will grabbed his wrist gently. “Don’t bother arguing with me.”

Darkiplier watched a sort of sad smile form across his face for a moment. There was nothing he could do as Wilford wiped the makeup off his face. He wanted to say something to Wilford. Anything. Especially when he started crying.

“Oh god. Dark I’m sorry…” He whispered as he fell to his knees. “I'm sorry. I am so sorry.”

And at that moment Dark knew. He knew that Wilford knew. The man wanted to speak so badly but all he could do was put a hand on his cheek.

“I did this to you… I hurt you…” Will lifted his head and looked into his eyes. However, he couldn’t keep looking into the eyes of the man he loves and hurt. He just went and unbuttoned his shirt. Wilford saw the bruises he had left there as well, making him cry harder. “God…”

Dark grabbed the paper again.

_Wilford, It’s ok._

“No, it isn’t. I beat you. I shot you. I hurt you-”

_You couldn’t control it._

“I have done it before though. I have hurt you so many times.” Dark’s face dropped more, guilt creeping in. “Why haven’t you told me?”

_Because I didn’t want to upset you._

“You didn’t want to upset me!? Dark I am beating you and I am not even remembering it!” Wil stood and turned from it. When Dark tried to speak it made him cough up a bit of blood. He wasn’t fat enough to hide it when Wilford turned. “See!? I caused that!”

Dark shook his head and stood, wanting him to calm down. Wil moved away from him though. There was so much guilt twisting in their chests and throats.

“I need to stay away from you before I accidentally kill you!” Darkiplier got wide eyes and shook his eyes. He didn’t want Wilford to go. Not because of this. Not because of something he can’t control. “Yes! I don’t want to-”

Dark pulled him into a kiss. One that Dark poured everything into. He wanted Wilford to understand that he can’t let him be alone. Not without it destroying him. He could feel the battle that Wilford was going through. Wil didn’t want to go but he didn’t want to stay. The thought that he would do this again… It scared him. It did.

“Dark… What else… All those mornings you would wake up in pain… were they because of me?” He watched the man sigh softly before writing on the pad of paper.

_Not all of them. The morning I would wake up in pain in one spot is when you had an episode._

“You call them episodes? And… Oh god, that is so many times… That's about three times a month!”

_Two at most._

“What have I done to you? Oh god…” Wilford fell to his knees again in front of Dark. The notepad was tossed aside as Darkiplier comforted the man. “I am hurting you. I am beating you. Shooting you. Why are you still here?”

Dark gently pet his hair, holding him close to give him comfort and reassurance. He wanted to say that it was alright. That he knows that Wilford loves him and never wants to willingly hurt him. If only he could.

“I’m… I can’t sleep in the room with you anymore. I can’t _be_ with you... Not if this is what I do to you.” Dark felt his heart shatter. Wilford could have sworn that he heard it break. “You shouldn’t be wanting to be with me either. We shouldn’t--”

Dark shook his head again although it hurt him to do so as fast as he was. Dark tried to speak again but just coughed up more of the sludge blood onto his hand.

“I’m sorry…” And Dark had to watch helplessly as Wilford got up and walked away.

***

Minutes alone turned into hours... which turned into days… then they turned into weeks. Dark could finally talk again, his voice raspy when he spoke and his throat hurting when he spoke for too long. He hadn’t seen Wilford during that time. Wil avoided him during that time, scared to hurt him and guilt making his heart hurt. They were lonely. They were different. They missed each other. Wilford slept on the couch when he did sleep and Dark slept alone in the big bed in their room. Dark has made multiple attempts to get Wilford to see him in his office but to no avail. Wilford was rarely home, leaving before the sun rose and returned well after it set. It was hard for the two of them.

One night, Dark was tired of tossing and turning in the bed, the loneliness getting to him too much to get a comfortable sleep. He got out of bed. A silk robe was put on before Darkiplier left the room and made his way down the stairs. The house was dark except for the uncovered windows letting in the moonlight. The stars twinkled against a midnight sky, things were quiet and peaceful as the egos slept. Then Dark saw him.

“Wilford…” He watched him jump a bit, startled at the strange voice he was hearing. When Will turned, he saw Dark standing in the doorway all wrapped up in his black silk robe and sad.

“Dark I… Why are you up? You should be asleep.”

“I can’t… The bed is too cold…” Wilford looked away from him. Dark moved over to the couch, standing in front of him. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I’m not tired.”

“Your eyes say otherwise…” Dark crossed his arms as a feeble attempt to his that he was hugging himself. They were silent for a long moment. “You should come upstairs to bed.”

“No no… I don’t think It’s a good idea.”

“Wilford--”

“Dark don't ask…” Darkiplier sighed sadly and dropped his head.

“Please…?” Wilford squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore how sad and lonely that one feeble question sounded.

“I can’t risk it.” Dark sat on the couch with him, much to Wil dismay. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You didn’t.”

“What do you mean? Of course, I did. I saw the recording!”

“You had reverted to being the Colonel. You didn’t remember.” That took Wilford a bit by surprise. “You were confused. You were hurt. You thought Celine had betrayed you and ran off. Every night you would ask me the same questions. You would ask where she is if it was some sick joke. You would think I was Damien and I had taken Celine’s place. You would lash out.”

“But… I don’t understand…”

“You would forget by the morning because you would faint thinking you killed your best friend. That night… It was the worst, yes but--”

“The worst? What would I usually do?”

“Usually you would wake me up, ask me questions, and shoot me.”

“Then why did I…”

“Because I made it worse. I tried to bring you back.” There was a long moment of silence between them as the words sunk in. “I wanted you to come back but it backfired.”

“Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Because I know that you wouldn’t have done it if you were you.” More silence between them. “Come to bed…”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“I don’t think you will.” Dark stood up and offered his hand. “Come to bed.”

“... Alright.” Wilford took his hand and they went up to the bedroom.

Wilford and Dark didn’t go down for breakfast in the morning. Bing went to go check on Dark and found the two asleep still, holding each other as close as they could. They were left to spend their day alone together in the bedroom. They did miss each other.


End file.
